502
Adam attacks Willie, then takes Carolyn to an old cellar and tries to comfort her. Willie has the dream. Synopsis Teaser : The storm over Collinwood continues, and the night is filled with fears. For a girl has been seized by a giant and is carried off into the storm. And a mother waits. Tony Peterson comes to Collinwood after hearing that Carolyn has been abducted. Elizabeth describes the man to him. She says the man is not human. Adam has carried Carolyn back to the Old House, where Willie Loomis sees him. Willie gets his rifle. Act I Willie tells Adam to put her down, or he will shoot him. Adam does put her down, but he then grabs the rifle out of Willie's hands and knocks him down. Adam picks up Carolyn again and carries her off. Tony and Elizabeth go to the Old House to find Barnabas. They see Willie lying on the ground outside the house as he starts coming to. Tony starts to go after the monster. Willie tells Tony he should get a gun. “He ain't got no sense, and he's so strong, Adam is,” Willie says. As Tony goes off, Liz stays behind, and says, “You know, don't you.” She then asks why he called that monster Adam. Act II Willie says he doesn't know anyone named Adam, but Liz remains suspicious. In the woods, Adam finds an abandoned root cellar, and takes Carolyn inside. He lays her down and tries to be gentle with her. Carolyn comes to, and tries to escape, but Adam prevents it. Carolyn sees how Adam is trying to be gentle, and realizes he doesn't want to hurt her. Adam strokes her hair. She tries to communicate with him, asking what he wants. All Adam says is “kill Barnabas”. Act III Back at Collinwood, Tony tries to reassure Elizabeth. He says he doesn't think that man is a kidnapper, but he was being chased and took Carolyn as a shield. In the root cellar, Carolyn is shivering. They find a pinecone, and Carolyn lights it with a match. She notices that Adam stares at the fire like a kid. But then the fire burns his hand. Carolyn realizes how ignorant about things he is, saying “You are nothing but a savage.” Act IV At the Old House, Willie starts to fall asleep in a chair. He tries to keep himself awake, but he fails and does sleep. The dream starts again, this time with Carolyn as the beckoner. Memorable quotes : Willie: He's so strong, Adam is. ---- : Carolyn: Through sight and sound and faceless terror, through endless corridors by trial and error, ahead a blazing light does burn, and one door leads to the point of return. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 499. * Sets used this episode are the Collinwood foyer, woods, outside the Old House, root cellar, Old House foyer and drawing room, and the dream room. Story * Willie claims that he doesn't know anyone named Adam. Adam is actually the name of John Karlen's son, who was two years old at the time. Alexandra Moltke would later name her son Adam as well. * First appearance of the abandoned root cellar set. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Willie experiences the dream curse. He is the seventh victim. He opens four doors revealing a skull, a guillotine, a skeleton bride, and a snarling wolf. The beckoner is Carolyn. This time the beckoner wasn't outside the door and appeared to be already in the room. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Willie: Can't fall asleep. * TIMELINE: 3am: Tony and Elizabeth back at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall after Adam burns his hand; and on the wall behind Tony when Elizabeth hangs up the phone in the foyer. * John Karlen almost knocks one of the doors over after he slams it shut during the dream sequence. * The loud chain noise heard whenever Adam moves is completely disproportionate to the small length of chain hanging from his ankle. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 502 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 502 - Gentlemen Prefer BlondesCategory:Dark Shadows episodes